Talk:ShadowClan
I am still at RiverClan..)) Dapple. I've actually thought long and hard about this. Once Rainfall gets better, I don't want her to become an elder right away. I want her to train Silverpaw to be a warrior. I want Rainfall to see her apprentice become a warrior of ShadowClan. ---- Alright. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 07:12, June 28, 2014 (UTC) . Dapplestar sighed heavily as she padded past the border between RiverClan and ShadowClan. Her paws ached, and her legs needed to rest. Making it through the entrance of her camp, she walked on her nest, and slowly curled up on it. Her mind whirled with thoughts over the next few ceremonies she was to make. Especially the deputy ceremony, but she continued to think over of her confession she must give her clan. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 01:02, July 2, 2014 (UTC) ((I was on vacation so I couldn't rp in a while. Sorry.)) And at that she carefully tried to lift up the frail warrior on her back. Rainfall was simply to heavy to carry by herself. "Can anyone help me carry Rainfall?" She shouted. "I cant do this alone." She waited for any other cats who would also volunteer to carry the frail warrior. ~Darkshine Mothflight saw Darkshine, quickly, he hurried over to her. "Here," He huffed and slid under Rainfall, picking her up. He nodded to Darkshine and padded with her. ~Mothflight Rainfall felt the movement below her. She let out only a small grunt of pain. Her spine, paws and legs ached so badly. She just wanted to curl up and die at this point. The elder warrior blinked her eyes open only slightly again, seeing she was in her clan's camp. She could only keep her eyes open for a moment longer before her lids grew heavier and closed again. All she saw was darkness for miles. She moved her head around a bit until she felt the warm, soft feeling of a cat's fur, She set her chin on Mothflight's back, feeling weary. ~Rainfall Eaglekit bounded excitedly through the snow, not minding the cold that stung her pads, and followed Darkshine. "I can help you and Mothflight carry her!" the kit squeaked, thinking eagerly of helping her clanmates as warriors would. ~Eaglekit "Thanks Mothflight!" She mewed as they all padded back to camp. And heard Rainfall grunt a bit so she slightly loosened her shoulder muscles, hoping it would make her feel better. She noticed Eaglekit trot up to them and ask if she could help. "Little one, can you even reach her? You cannot. How can you help carry her? Maybe you can help fetch Rainfall some food though." Hoping the little kit would listen, she padded on until Rainfall was in the warriors/or/elders den.(not so sure) She gently placed down Rainfall on her side hoping Mothflight would do the same.~Darkshine ((I am in the ShadowClan chatzy if anyone wants to join.)) Dapplestar(sc|Talk 18:10, July 6, 2014 (UTC) -Eaglekit puffed up her fur in annoyance and anger. How dare you! I'm plenty big and strong! the kit thought, though said nothing and obeyed, hopping through the snow to the fresh-kill pile, where she chose a rabbit and dragged it across to the warrior's den to the injured, old she-cat. Eaglekit laid it down at the nearest nest before padding out to play in the snow again.- ~Eaglekit Flamekit padded calmly into the snow, thinking ''Why do cats complain about the cold, I deal with it perfectly fine. ''Flamekit padded into the middle of the clearing, allowing the sun to shine off of the young kits flame coloured pelt. Flamekit mewed quietly to himself "I swear when I become a warrior I will protect the clan with my life." Flamekit breathed in the cold air and raised his head in pride and mewed to himself "This is what I swear to Starclan and Shadowclan, my life, my claws and fangs, my wisdom and my loyalty. I swear them all to Starclan." Flamekit padded over to the fresh kill pile and took a small mouse for himself, Flamekit plopped down near High rock without noticing. -Flamekit Flamepelt sat next to Flamekit, her scars jumping out instantly. "You might think that now when you think that the clan is fine and dandy-wandy and all perfect, but it's not. Neither is the others. I understand your loyaty, but I've encountered the worst of Shadowclan firsthand. Especially the leaders, today and past. Smokestar of NightClan, Dapplestar, I've almost killed Fernstar as a deputy, and Whitestar from RiverClan. It was a horrible time, how do you think I got this?" She showed her whole muzzle to the kit, all of the fur gone and leaving a pink muzzle behind. Troutjaw~|talk| 00:13, July 9, 2014 (UTC)